Death's Twilight
by Dragangelis
Summary: Hotaru and Usagi are brought to the Gundam Timeline, both for different reasons. Hotaru must help stpo Yora and save Death. Usagi is there to find the real Endymion, Mamoru. Darien is not who everyone thinks..R
1. Default Chapter

Hi minna-san

Hi minna-san!I know that I really shouldn't have started this, but I could not help it.This is a DuoxHotaru fic. This is my first crossover and is sm/gw (later will mainly be Gundam Wing).This chapter is basically the notes about Death….

Disclaimer:Blah blah blah, not mine….blah blah blah…..don't sue me

Death's Twilight 

Information

By Dragangelis

It had occurred thousands of times before, Death's Rebirth.Every time he bore a new name and a different face.The soul remained unchanged, and always remembered the lives already spent.

His allegiance had always been unknown, but people believed him to be evil, but there is neither good nor evil in death, only duty.

Or so it had once been.Death became victim to human emotions, to the human way of living.But with the new way of being her began to loathe his post.

He adopted a cheery façade to hide himself.Using this personality to make people doubt him, no one really guessed that he was really Death.

His latest incarnation exists in the year A.C. 198, and Death is known as Duo Maxwell…

Really short huh…Gomen Nasai…I hope I have captured you interested.I have only seen Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars and will only use the Japanese names.Mostly just Hotaru will be used, well her and Setsuna (Or Trista) this is just information though.The story will begin in the next chapter.This is in my opinion better written than Elements of Fate (thank you Mr. Murdock my Writing teacher)WELL now that I have rambled on and on I am done!


	2. The Prophesy

Death's Twilight

Death's Twilight 

Chapter I "The Prophesy"

By Dragangelis

Pluto, the Guardian of Time, watched Death's latest incarnation.No one had figured out who he was yet, and he even boasted about being the Shinigami.This time he had long chestnut hair kept in a loose braid.The only thing that could possibly betray him was his violet eyes, which he called cobalt blue.

"You are looking at Death's final incarnation…" Pluto heard a voice say.She turned around quickly to see who had spoken to her.

It was a woman she had never seen before.The woman's shoulder length hair was as red as blood and hung free.Black eyes, so much like a black hole, stared at Pluto and caused her skin to crawl.Her skin was a pale ivory and lacked even the slightest hint of a tan.The woman's face appeared ageless and was adorned by a cruel smile.Her nails were long and appeared to be as sharp as daggers, and her painted black.

"Who are you?" Pluto demanded of the intruder.Laughter met her question.

"Who are you!" she demanded again.The laughter subsided.

"Do you really want to know?" the woman asked.Pluto nodded. 

"Yu may call me Yora," the woman said.It was then Setsuna remembered something that she had been told a very long time ago.

  


_When Death Stands alone and is defeated, Night shall inherit all.It will be his final incarnation.Every one will become enslaved for an eternity of hell.The twilight of Death is the end of every thing.Nothing after that can stop Yora._

  


"He will not fail!" Pluto screamed.

"This is his final incarnation.He has become too human.I will defeat him!"

"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered, but Yora was already gone.

"Oh god," Pluto said to herself.It was moments later when she remembered the second part of that prophecy.

  


_Destruction, Death, and Rebirth exist together in a cycle.Separate both will fall, but together they are unstoppable._

  


Senshi Pluto then saw an image of a girl she knew all to well.Black hair fell to her shoulders and dark purple eyes held too much sorrow for such a young face.She looked sickly and weak, but she was very powerful.She was dressed entirely in black, and that made her looked even sicklier.

"Hotaru…" Pluto said.

«««««««««««««««

Hotaru sat on her bed, her attention totally and completely absorbed by her current novella.That was exactly how Haruka found her.

"Drink this," Haruka said, setting down a glass of milk in front of the girl.She looked at Hotaru, expecting the girl to pick it up and drink it.

"You need you calcium," Haruka explained.Hotaru looked at the glass, and then wrinkled her nose in disgust.She reached for the glass under Haruka's watchful eye and took a tiny sip.

'Yuk!' Hotaru thought as she tasted the drink.She barely managed to swallow the first sip, and it was a big glass.

Her salvation came when Haruka turned her attention elsewhere for a few moments.Hotaru promptly emptied the glass into a plant she kept in her room.

Haruka did not suspect a thing. 

  


«««««««««««««««

"Omae o korosu," Duo heard Heero threaten him, again.Duo tried not to laugh at the irony of the situation.Shinigami was getting death threats.

"Hey take it easy, I was just kiddin'" Duo told his friend.Moments later Heero put his gun away and tried to ignore him, but Duo refused to quiet.He was bored.In all of his lifetimes he had always had more to do, but with this peace Duo had grown bored.

A very dangerous state of mind for Death to be in.He eventually grew bored with his emotionally barren friend.Without saying a word he walked off, leaving Heero alone.

After walking a short distance Duo hears a scream, but it was choked off.Duo felt another soul become his; some one had just been killed.Killing always had angered him.He found the killer easily, for it was not taxing matter to trace the aura of a murderer for Death.

The killer was a woman with blond hair that Duo knew all to well.

Dorothy Catalonia.

"That was stupid of you Ms. Catalonia…" Duo said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own.It bore the weight of thousands of lifetimes and was colder than even the perfect soldiers.

"In killing you have given yourself over to me," Death said in his monotone.

"Duo?" Dorothy asked.In his eyes she saw even less than had ever been seen in Heero's, in fact at that moment to her, the perfect soldier looked like an angel.

Duo reached out with Death's shadowy touch.Dorothy was not even able to scream.She fell dead, and Death held yet another soul.

In the alley the bloody form of Relena Peacecraft lay dead, just as her killer did.

Author's notes-Okeyday…Ya like??I would appreciate reviews.My muses were really cooperating!Thank You Anigel, thank you Shrapnel.**Both muses bow**.Well When I get at least **10** reviews I will put up chapter 2.


	3. False Prince

Authors Notes: GOMEN

Authors Notes:GOMEN!!! It has been so long, but I just got ungrounded!I know…Bad author…Well Without further ado, here is chapter TWO!

Death's Twilight 

Chapter II "Counterfeit Prince"

By Dragangelis

"Wake up," he said coldly to the young girl sleeping next to him.She yawned in protest, but almost immediately she was brutally shaken awake.

"Minako wake up NOW!"From the combined shock of him shaking her as well as the tone in his voice Minako sat up immediately, gathering the blanket around her to cover her small, nude, body.

"What is it Darien?" she asked him, fear creeping into her eyes.

"Usagi will be here soon, you'll ruin everything if she sees you here, and don't call me Darien!"

"Sorry, I forgot…" Minako said softly.Darien clenched his fist together for a moment, but then stopped.The blond girl noticed this anyway and quickly got off the bed, bringing the blanket with her.

"I will leave, calm down Dar...err…Mamoru," Minako said, trying to placate her lover.Darien did relax, a little.He reached his hand out for hers and kissed it gently.

"You still understand, right Mina-chan?" he said to her.The girl nearly melted like putty into his hand, which was exactly what Darien had made the princess of Venus into. 

"Of course Mamu-chan…" She knew his plan well enough, but still deep down even that fact about her beloved shook her to the core.His plan consisted of the death of her best friend, and Minako still did not know where her loyalties would lie the day his plan began.There were so many things she wanted to tell him, namely of his unborn child.But because of his uncontrolled temper Minako was afraid to divulge that secret to him, lest he try and 'get rid of' the problem.She feared for her life, and the baby's.

"Good girl. Now leave before Usagi gets here!"

"Fine."Minako quickly got dressed, but as she was pulling on her now a little too tight jeans Darien grabbed her arm, and not a hint of gentleness was in that vice like grip.

"WHAT IS THIS!" he yelled.He held his hand against Minako's not so flat stomach.

" Dar-Mamu-chan I was going to…"

This is one Complication we don't need…" Darien said in a cold monotone voice.He left Minako there and headed into the kitchen, moments later he came out holding a butcher knife.

"Darien…" Minako gasped, she backed herself against a wall.The crazed madman came even closer.

"Don't come any closer…" Minako said in a quivering voice.She grabbed her henshin item from where it laid among the remaining items of her clothes.

"Venus Power! MAKE UP!" Minako turned into Sailor Venus.

"Leave me alone DARIEN!" she told the maniac.He went like wise for the rose he kept by his dresser.

"Don't make me do this to you Mina-chan, I love you, but that…that thing inside could ruin everything."

"That isn't even your Henshin rose!You stole it from the REAL Mamoru!"

That was all that Darien could take. He was just about to Henshin when Usagi chanced to get there.

"Hello Mamu…" she began to say, but upon seeing the crazed scene before her she stopped.

"What is going on?!" Usagi demanded.

"Help me Usagi!" Mina pleaded.

"I wouldn't say a thing girl," Darien threatened.

"I will tell EVERYTHING!" Minako screamed.Darien then Henshin-ed, or would have…of Usagi had not stolen the rose out of his hand.

"What is…" Usagi began to say, but Darien interrupted her.

"Give me the rose bitch!" he held before fully realizing who had come into his apartment.Usagi then henshin-ed…to help her friend.

Usagi and Minako fled the apartment, and it wasn't until the pair made it back to Usagi's house that Minako finally became herself again.Usagi lent the girl some of her clothes.

And Minako no longer with held the truth…

‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ«‚«ƒ

Mamoru stared at the clock next to his bed before actually getting out of bed.He knew that his friends would be there any minute, and he knew he had to wake up now, lest one of them do it for him.He crawled out of bed reluctantly.

It was the day after Relena's funeral, and he could not help like feeling he had failed.

And he did not take the words mission failure lightly.

He had just got dressed when he heard the front door open.

"Hey Heero!" the unmistakably loud voice of Duo called to him, using the false name he had assumed.Heero did not exactly want to announce to everybody that he was the prince of Earth.

"What do you want Duo?" Heero mumbled in a perfect monotone.It was hard to keep the anger out of his voice.He vowed to kill Relena's murderer, if it was the last thing he ever did.He had never found out if Relena was the Moon princess or not.And if she had been…

He just did not want to think about it. 

"It's nice to see you too," Duo answered.He was entirely used to Heero.He could translate what he said into what he meant with practiced ease.

"I have to get out of this house…" Heero told Duo.

"Why?" Duo asked him.

" I WILL find Relena's killer," Heero said.His voice finally betrayed a hint of emotion.

Duo could not help but laugh a little.Heero looked at him like he was crazy.

"trust me, that is already taken care of…"

"How do you know?" 

"I do, nuff said…" Duo said, trailing off.He would not tell even his best friend the truth, could not tell him the truth.

"Just trust me…

Authors notes:I FINISHED CHAPTER 2!!! I hope this lives up to the first chap.Hey it is longer than the first chap though.Next chap the crossover element begins…ehhehehehehe **clears throat** sorry…Well R&R and thanx to all you who have!


End file.
